


A (not so simple) Question

by Mysenia



Series: Readers Appreciation Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Peter finally bucks up the nerve to ask Chris the question.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> For Ara, you're so sweet!
> 
> asked: "Move in with me." Petopher :D <3

Peter hated being vulnerable, hated not knowing the outcome of any given event. He planned and organized, manipulated where needed so that he could count on coming out on top.

This, however, was not something where he would ever have complete control. Chris was an entity all unto himself and Peter respected that, it was the one reason they were able to stay together - because Chris did not bend to Peter.

Reaching out though, putting himself out on a limb and not knowing if Chris would step up or pull back, that was truly terrifying. Even with the trust that had grown between them, the _love_ , it was hard.

However Peter was nothing if not persistent and he _wanted_ , wanted so bad his teeth ached with it at night when he was all alone. So he took a deep breath and finally approached his hunter.

“Finally going to tell me what’s got your tail in a knot?” Chris asked as he observed Peter from his spot on the couch.

Peter wanted an escape route but at the same time did not want to be seen a coward. He made his way over to the couch and sat down, tucking a leg underneath himself as he faced Chris.

“Move in with me.” He would not say he blurted it but the words definitely left him faster than he meant to. Peter tried to keep a neutral face though he was sure there was a slight tinging to his cheeks.

Thankfully Chris was not one to beat around the bush, another one of the reasons that they worked so well together. He smiled at Peter and nodded.

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” There was a twinkle in his eye so Peter knew Chris was just teasing, was actually excited about moving in.

Peter let out a breath he had not realised he had been holding and shuffled over to lie himself on Chris. That was step one. He would leave the ring for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
